


We're Just Two Men, Our God Has Made Us

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: War Boyfriends [18]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Nux is sick, Pre-Mad Max: Fury Road, Shipping Ships, They're just so cute you know, mentions of illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sickness may have made Nux's body its home but that didn't mean that the taller Boy would lay back and allow death to snatch him away in a soft death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Just Two Men, Our God Has Made Us

\---

"Lets go," Nux complained, voice weak but the whine in it still managed to annoy Slit to no end, and didn't his driver know it, "Slitttttt, 'cmonnnnn." The driver reached behind him, grabbing blindly for his lancers hand as he dragged the shorter Boy towards the garages.

Sickness may have made Nux's body its home but that didn't mean that the taller Boy would lay back and allow death to snatch him away in a soft death. Despite the weakness of this lungs and his mates, Larry and Barry pressing on his windpipe Nux was still fighting, like any War Boy, ready to die for Immortan Joe, but resisting the pull of death any where that wasn't His Fury Road. 

Slit looked at Nux, madness and bloodlust settling in to their bones as they worked their way around War Boys and cars to get to their own. 

Nux laughed and Slit couldn't help the smile that pulled at his lips, War Boys shuffled out the way at the look he wore but it changed nothing, he was always happy to see Nux smile. Their laughs were lost in the noise of the cars around them as they spilled out in to the desert but Slit could still see blue eyes, alive with laughter for the first time in days dancing above scarred lips screaming for blood and he couldn't help but shout his own war cry in return.

\---


End file.
